theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot (Episode)/Transcript
Barry VO: To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. You see that red blur? That's me. That too. There I'm again. My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive. 14 YEARS AGO... young Barry is running away from bullies. They catch up with him and beat him up. Barry VO: My story is pretty simple. My whole life, I've been running. Usually from bullies. Sometimes I escape, sometimes I do not. home, Barry's mother, Nora, patches him up. Nora: Tell me what happened. Barry: Those guys were picking on kids... just because they thought they weren't cool. It wasn't right. Nora: I know. Barry: Guess I wasn't fast enough. Nora: You have such a good heart, Barry, and it's better to have a good heart than fast legs. father, Henry, comes home from work. Henry: the door Hello? I'm home. Nora: Barry got into a fight. Henry: Oh yeah? Nora: smiling And he won. Henry: smiling Way to go, slugger. Oh, and uh, no more fighting. kisses Nora and she smiles at Barry, caressing his cheek. is night, and there are two blurs in the living room: one yellow and one red. Barry wakes up sees the water rising in his fish tank. He goes downstairs. Barry VO: But after that night, I was running from something much scarier. Nora: screaming Henry! Henry! Barry VO: Something I could never explain. Something impossible. goes down to the living room. Red and yellow lightning surrounds Nora. She yells at Barry to get back and calls for Henry. Barry: Mom! Mom! Nora: Barry, no! Get back! Barry: Mom! Mom! window shatters and Henry comes in. Henry: Nora! Nora: Stay back! Henry: Nora! Hold on! Barry Run, Barry, run! Barry ends up on a road, far away from his house. He calls out for his mom and dad and starts running. The camera pans to his feet, and then merges into todays Barry's feet. He is in a hurry. He bumps into people and apologises. TODAY, CRIME SCENE Chyre: Second robbery this week. Joe: The teller ID'd Clyde Mardon as the shooter. Chyre: What? Oh jeez, the Mardon brothers are back? Singh: What do we got? Joe: a photograph to Singh Perps took the bank, shot out the cameras and as a chaser killed the security guard over there dead body on the ground. I got unis kicking in doors of the Mardon brothers' associates. Singh: CSI been over it? Joe: Uh, no. Singh: Where's Allen? knocks into someone, apologises and arrives at the crime scene. Barry: CSI, CSI. Singh: ... cannot carry on the investigation without him. Barry: Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh. Singh: What was it this time, Mr Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer I should remind you the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that was particularly memorable? Barry: awkwardly I do not own a car. Joe: He was running an errand for me. at Barry Barry, did you get me what I asked for? to play along. Barry: Yeah, yeah. I did. pockets. I have it... right...here. up chocolate bar wrapper. I had a few bites of it. takes the wrapper and nods towards the body. Barry gets up close and text appears on the screen, showing what he observes. Barry: smiling Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT500. Shelbys have a rear super wide tyre specific to that model. Twelve inches with an asymmetrical thread. smiles and writes it down. Barry notices something. Barry: There's something else. a pen from Chyre's pocket and picks up something with it. Faecal excrement. it in an evidence bag. Animal, I'd guess. Chyre: My dad gave me that pen... before he died. Barry: awkwardly Sorry. CCPD: BARRY'S LAB pulls up Clyde Mardon's file. Iris walks in. Iris: Hey, I am ready to see this atom smasher... smashing. Barry: There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence, which means that I don't know if we'll be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs. Iris: But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad, little nerdy dream. Barry's fries. Besides, I cancelled a date for this. Barry: Hands off my fries! Unbelievable. Iris: I am stress-eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman. Barry: You look amazing. rolls her eyes. Barry awkwardly goes in another direction as Iris picks up a magazine. Iris: What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway? Barry: Harrison Wells work in Quantum Theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN. Iris: You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English. Barry: Okay. Imagine... a dot on the board that that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment. Iris: Does that include twerking? Barry: a circle with a circumference way wider than the dot and that is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything. Iris: a hand on his shoulder You've got to get yourself a girlfriend. Joe: Hey, leave him alone. He's working. Iris: smiling Hi, dad. back at the computer Your test thingy is done. Barry: looking at the results I think the Mardon brothers are hiding at a farm. The faecal matter I found on the street was cow manure which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. Joe a paper Bet you find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them. Iris: Dad, seeing how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs? Joe: Fine, go. Barry: Thank you, Joe! and Barry excitedly leave. S.T.A.R. Labs Iris: So, Barry, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad mad for no reason? laughing Barry: Actually, while I was away I had a chance to think about... you know, relationships. How I'm not in one, and how you're not in one either. And you're my best friend, Iris. Iris: You're mine, too. Why else would I be here? Barry: That's not what I meant. What I meant- Iris: I know what you're gonna say, Barry. Barry: I'm not sure you do. Iris: Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kind of like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward. But I just want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are. Barry: but is obviously upset Took the words right out of my mouth. Iris: him, smiling Aww, aren't you glad I know you so well? starts clapping as Harrison Wells comes on the stage. Dr. Wells: Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. It will bring out advancements in power, advancements in medicine... Trust me, that future will be here faster than you think. grabs Iris' bag and runs away. She nudges Barry. Iris: No! Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation. runs after him. Barry: Stop! into someone I'm sorry! around the corner and gets hit by the thief, causing him to fall down, he slowly gets up Alright, kid, you don't have to do this alright? Just give me back my friend's bag and we'll call it even. Okay? kid hits him again, sending him back towards the wall. Iris comes. Iris: Barry! the kid jumps over a wire fence, Eddie Thawne catches him. Eddie: Police! Freeze. Or do you want to find out the hard that you're not faster than a bullet? CCPD is holding a napkin to his nose. Iris comes up to him. Iris: Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? He only caught a mugger. Barry: He's a transfer from Keystone, started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne. Iris: Ohh, that's Detective Pretty Boy. looks at her, confused. Iris: That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests. He's pretty, though. FARM and Chyre pull up. Joe: This is the last farm on Barry's list. Chyre: Look, I know the kid's smart but you said it yourself, sometimes he's chasing flying pigs. Joe: Well, let's check it out anyway. CCPD: BARRY'S LAB walks inside, still holding a napkin to his nose. He notices the rain's leaking through the glass window. He turns on the news. News Reporter: I'm Linda Park, we're outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the weather which only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator which is running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO, Harrison Wells. pulls up revealing newspaper cutouts of his Nora's death, connecting it to other events. Barry looks sadly at it. FARM and Chyre are looking around with flashlights in hand. They see a car covered with a sheet. Joe lifts it up and we can see it's the car Barry described. Chyre: Woah. Joe: Mardon. hear gunshots and duck. Mardon tries to escape. Mardon: I've got a plane to catch. Chyre: What the hell? shoots him. He falls. Joe shoots Mardon but misses. He gets in his plane. Joe: Chyre, hang in there. checks Chyre's pulse and sees that he's gone. Mardon's in the sky. CCPD: BARRY'S LAB Linda: Wait, we're now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction in the primary cooling system. The officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator but so far have been unable to regain control of the- connection gets cut. Barry looks up and sees an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs. FARM [The explosion hits the plane and it breaks apart. Joe watches in shock. CCPD: BARRY'S LAB notices the liquid in the beakers rising, the same way it did on the night Nora died. The glass window shatters, sending electric bolts to his body. He lies unconscious, lightning coursing through his body. HOSPITAL are wheeling in an unconscious Barry who is wearing an oxygen mask, he's on a gurney. Doctor: What happened to him? Paramedic: He was hit by lightning. Another Paramedic: How's he still alive? put him on an hospital bed. Doctor: Go. No heartbeat. CBC Chem 24. Flatline! comes in. Nurse: You can't be in here! Iris: crying I'm family! Doctor: Charge to 200. Clear! Iris: crying Barry! Barry! doctors defibrillate him. FLASH 9 months later... S.T.A.R. Labs dark and we see a hazy image of a woman, Caitlin Snow, and a man, Cisco Ramon. Caitlin: What are you doing? Cisco: He likes this song. Caitlin: How could you possibly know that? Cisco: I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything, right? Caitlin: Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate. Cisco: as Barry wakes up, scaring them Oh my God! Barry: Where am I? Caitlin: He's up. Cisco: a speaker Dr Wells, get down to the cortex, like, right now. Caitlin: up Barry ... 110, pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light. tries to get up Look at me. Look at me. Cisco: Hey, hey, hey. Woah, relax. Everything's okay, man. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry: S.T.A.R. Labs... Who are you? Cisco: I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin-Dr. Snow. Caitlin: up a cup I need you to urinate in this. Cisco: it from her Not this second. Barry: to get away from them What is happening? What is going on? Cisco: You were struck by lightning, dude. Barry: at both of them and turns away, facing a reflective surface Lightning... gave me abs? Caitlin: Your muscles should be atrophied but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration. Cisco: Come here, have a seat. sits You were in a coma. Barry: For how long? voice says, 'Nine months'. Everyone turn around to see Dr. Wells, in a wheelchair, smiling at them. Dr. Wells: Welcome back, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss. and Dr.Wells are walking down a corridor. Barry: It's hard to believe I'm here. I have always wanted to meet you face-to-face. Dr. Wells: Yeah? You surely went to great lengths to do it. S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorised us a class four hazardous location. Seventeen people died that night, many more were injured. pans over to an empty cage with a nametag 'GRODD'. They both stand on a balcony overlooking the destroyed particle accelerator. Dr. Wells: Myself among them. Barry: What happened? Dr. Wells: Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned. For 45 minutes I had achieved my life's dream, and then... there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that in turn, seeded a storm cloud- Barry: That created a lightning bolt... that struck me. Dr. Wells: That's right. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you. to the hospital. Dr. Wells VO: The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis, because, you see, you weren't flatlining, Barry. Your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Dr. Wells with Barry coming back to the Cortex. Dr. Wells: Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days, but Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here where we were able to stabilise you. Barry: Iris? Dr. Wells: Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often. Caitlin: She talks a lot. Cisco: Also, she's hot. Barry: I need to go. Caitlin: No, you can't. Dr. Wells: No, no, no. Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes even we don't know. Barry: I'm fine, really. I feel normal. Thank you for saving my life. leaves. Caitlin: Really? comes back. Barry: Can I keep the sweatshirt? Dr. Wells: Yeah, keep the sweatshirt. Barry: Okay. CC JITTERS: is filling coffee for customers. She looks up and sees Barry come in, smiling. She runs over and hugs him. Iris: Oh my God... You're awake! Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us? Barry: I just woke up. Iris: Should you even be on your feet? Barry: Iris, I'm okay! doesn't look convinced. Iris: I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying, your heart kept stopping. puts her hand on his chest. Barry: smiling It's still beating. Iris: It feels really fast. server knocks into someone and drops her tray. Barry sees it happening in slow motion. Iris turns around. Iris: Are you okay, Tracy? Tracy: up the spill Yeah. is in shock but smiles when Iris turns around. Iris: My dad is gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, okay? I'll be right back. leaves and Barry's face morphs into shock again. GOLD CITY BANK woman signs a check and hands it to a worker. Worker: Thank you. woman leaves and a man comes up. He's wearing a hat and his face is obscured. Woman: How can I help you today? hands her a piece of paper, she reads off it 'This is a robbery.' Is this supposed to be a joke? man shows his face, it's Clyde Mardon. Mardon: You tell me. lifts his arms and the glass ceiling breaks. Citizens start screaming. CCPD: Joe: Barry Ah, you scared the hell out of us, kid. Male Officer: Yeah, that was quite the nap you took there, baby face. And you still look 12. chuckles. Joe: You look okay. Are you really? Barry: Yeah. Female Officer: Detective West, we've got a 550 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. I'd grab rain gear. Joe: Sorry, Barry. Gotta run. Barry: Do you need my help? Joe: No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you settle in. Let's go, partner! comes up. Eddie: Hey, Allen, glad to see you. Barry: Thanks, Eddie. Eddie: Hey, Iris. Iris: Detective, you should go. My dad doesn't like to be kept waiting. smiles awkwardly and pats Barry's arm. Eddie: Glad you're back. smiles and notices a photo of Chyre in the 'Never Forgotten' shelf. He frowns and goes to look at it. Iris: The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape, their plane crashed. Male Officer: Iris! Got a minute? Another Officer: Hey, Barry. Good to see you. smiles back and sees the prisoner they're registering grabbing for the gun. Barry speeds over there and knocks him down and the officers grab him. Barry is in shock. Prisoner: Screw you! Iris: You okay? Barry: I'm fine. I-I just need some air. I'll call you tonight, all right? leaves and Iris looks at him in confusion. He goes to an alley near CCPD. He looks around and lifts his arm into the screen. We see it vibrating at an extremely fast speed. Barry: What's happening to me? somehow runs forward very fast, and stops right before he hits the wall. He looks around and does it again, crashing into a car. He steps back and sees the whole length of the alley. He checks around to see if anyone is there, and starts running while screaming. He cannot stop, and speeds into a garbage truck. The confused garbage man looks inside and Barry sits up, smiling. Barry: Awesome. FERRIS AIR TESTING FACILITY Cisco and Dr. Wells have set up an area so that Barry can test his speed. Caitlin: You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you? Dr. Wells: Well, I believe anything is possible and in a few minutes, maybe you will too. Cisco: How's it fit? Barry: out from the trailer in a skin-tight outfit, running shoes, goggles and helmet It's a little snug. Cisco: At least you'll be moving so fast no one will see you. See, you thought your world was slowing down, but it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals. Barry: What do you do? Cisco: grinning I make the toys, man. holds up a something with a lightning bolt on it Check it. This is a two-way headset with a camera I modified, typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms, which would be awesome. removes Barry's helmet and leaves. Caitlin comes up to him with a tablet in her hand. She fiddles with the suit. Barry stares at her. Caitlin: What? Barry: Nothing. I just noticed you don't smile too much. Caitlin: My once promising career in bio-engineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life, the explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiance. So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go. leaves. Dr. Wells: Mr. Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint. Barry: nodding Yeah. kneels, getting ready to run. Cisco, who has a large grin on his face, stands behind him. Barry looks back to see if everyone is ready. Lightning flashes in his eyes and he runs. The force pushes everyone back and Cisco and Caitlin look at him in wonder. Cisco: He just passed 200 miles per hour. Caitlin: It's not possible. running, Barry thinks back to the day his mom died. He loses focus and crashes. His wrist is bent at a weird angle. CCPD Singh: What is all this? Joe: Witnesses from the robbery at Gold City Bank. Perp made off with 200 grand, more or less. Singh: Catch these guys. is interviewing a witness. Witness: The windows blew in, it was like-like a hurricane. Everyone ran for cover. Eddie: We're gonna have a sketch artist work with you, if you feel up to it. leaves and talks to Joe. Eddie: Third robbery in a month where a freak storm precedes it. Sounds like those wide world of weird cases Barry's obsessed with. Joe: He's not obsessed. Eddie: Guess you haven't read his blog. Joe: Security cameras at the bank? Eddie: Apparently all shorted out. Joe: Well, we got a bunch of witnesses here. They all have cellphones. witness talks about what happened as Joe reviews the footage. Witness: The sky went black, and boom! Outside was inside. And it was like there was a thunderstorm in the bank. Joe: Suspect is driving a black Mustang partial plate 6-kilo-Charlie-3. Put out an APB. Officer: Copy that. S.T.A.R. Labs Caitlin: It looks like you had a distal radius fracture. Barry: Had? Caitlin: It's healed. In three hours. Barry: How is that even possible? Caitlin: We don't know. Yet. Cisco: You really need to learn how to stop. Dr. Wells: What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well and something caused you to lose focus? Barry: I started remembering something. silently tells him to elaborate. When I was eleven my mother was murdered. and Caitlin look at him with shock and sympathy. It was late. A sound woke me up. I came downstairs and I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad, he's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, they all told me what I saw was impossible. But what if the man who killed my mom was like me? Dr. Wells: Well, I think I can say unequivocally, you are one of a kind. nods. CC JITTERS walks out to talk to Eddie. Iris: Can I help you, Detective? Eddie: You can stop acting like you can't stand me when your dad's around. Iris: Aw, I like having a boyfriend who isn't shot to death. kisses him and Barry watches from a distance. Iris sees him. ON THE ROAD and Barry are walking. Iris: You can't tell my dad. He doesn't know about me and Eddie. Barry: It doesn't seem like anyone's in on the secret. Iris: I was gonna tell you. When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee, and things just kind of... happened. And it's good. Barry: Dating your partner's daughter, isn't that against department regulations? Iris: Why are you so upset? screeching Barry: I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know? wails. A police car is spinning towards the two. Barry pushes the two of them out of the way. The Police car hits a dumpster and the black car drives away. Barry stands up and speeds off after it. Iris: Barry? ON THE HIGHWAY speeds past cars. He looked at the black car and somehow speeds inside of it. Glass shattering. Mardon goes to pull out a gun. Barry grabs the wheel making the car spin and flip upside down. Car horn blows. Barry opens the car door and looked in front of him to see Mardon walking away. Barry: Hey! Mardon! screeching. Mardon summons fog and he backs into it, disappearing. Horn honks and explosion goes off. Barry speeds out of the way of the incoming car. Later, paramedics are at the scene. Iris: That poor man. The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it. Joe: Barry! Iris. Iris: I'm all right, dad. Joe: What the hell were you thinking having her out here? Iris: No, no, no- Joe: And I told you, when you see danger, you run the other way. You're not a cop. Iris: Because you wouldn't let me. Joe: You're damn right. Barry: Joe, I need to talk to you. Joe: It can wait. Barry: No, now. two walk away from Iris. I know who did this. nods. It's Clyde Mardon. I know everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion, but he is alive. All right, something happened to him that night. I... I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog.Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me. Joe: Okay. You want to do this now? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw. Barry: My dad did not murder my mother. Joe: Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother, Barry! I am sorry, son! But I knew it, the jury knew it, and now he's paying for what he did. Iris: Dad, enough! Joe: Uh-uh, Iris. I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is that you for once in your life see things as they are. shakes his head and walks away. Eddie: You're not going to believe this. flipped around a piece of paper in his hands. We got the eye witness sketch of the robber from the bank job. was a drawing of Clyde Mardon. If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Clyde Mardon. held up a picture of Mardon. But that's impossible. He's dead, right? S.T.A.R LABS busts into the room. Barry: I wasn't the only one affected by the Particle Accelerator Explosion, was I? Caitlin, and Cisco all glance at each other. Wells: We don't know for sure. Barry: You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night? Wells: Well... The Accelerator went active. We all felt like heroes, and then... grid image of the Accelerator appears on the screen. It all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Anitmatter, Dark Energy, X-Elements- Barry: Those are all theoretical. Wells: And how theoretical are you? We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing exactly what or... Who was exposed, we've been searching for other meta-humans like yourself. Barry: "Meta-humans"? Caitlin: That's what we're calling them. Barry: I saw one today. He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather. Cisco: This just keeps getting cooler. Barry: This is not cool. All right? A man died. Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else. goes to leave. Wells: Barry! stops. That's a job for the police. Barry: I work for the police. Wells: As a forensic assistant. Barry: You're responsible for this. For him. Wells: What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world- Genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go and play hero! You're not a hero. You are just a young man who was struck by lightning. leaves. Category:The Flash (TV Series)